


euphoria

by jasthelion



Category: Nine Muses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasthelion/pseuds/jasthelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just that r-rated stuff. Written long time ago, uploaded just now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	euphoria

''Eunji-ah..'' Hyuna moans as Eunji drags her teeth along the same spot on her inner thigh, the spot Eunji had been nipped on earlier. It feels so good, she thinks, it feels so good to have Eunji over her -- marking her, touching her all over.

Hyuna curses under her breath, eyes sliding shut when she feels two of Eunji's fingers sliding in between her wet folds and she grits her teeth, holding back her moans. Feeling Eunji's intense stare makes her shiver, makes her wetter and she gasps breathily when her girlfriend's fingers twist.

One of Hyuna's hands are running over her chest, squeezing her breasts as her spare hand rubs over her inner thighs, over the bruises; often pressing over them, causing the feeling to intensify, to bring her closer to her peak. Eunji's fingers are moving expertly inside her, making her feel good. It makes her dizzy so she whimpers, asking her to bring her over the edge. ''Let me come, let me come..''

She tenses her muscles as Eunji's fingers slide out of her, squeezing her eyes shut tightly with a low whine escaping past her lips. Suddenly Eunji's hovering over, pressing kisses over her spotless neck, rubbing her palms along Hyuna's side. Eunji whispers dirty things into her ear, leaving Hyuna once again breathless. ''Please Eunji, please..'' She cries, tears collecting around the rims along her eyes when she's still being teased with.

Two fingers are once again pushed inside her and Hyuna arches her back up with a cry, fist pressed tightly against the sheets as her body loses control, trembling throughout her orgasm. Eunji lets a smile curl onto her lips as she pushes her fingers a few more times into Hyuna before she retreats her fingers.

Hyuna's about to speak and open her eyes but she groans. Eunji has spread her legs further, pressed her tongue against her wetness. She shivers all over again and reaches a hand, taking her fingers into Eunji's short hair.

''Gosh..'' She breathes out, her face turning a strong tint of red when Eunji's tongue caresses her folds, licking her and sucking up every drip of her juice. Hyuna can't speak, small noises comes from her instead as she verbally begs for more. Eunji happily complying, thrusting her tongue into her.


End file.
